


oh, lover be good to me

by amethystkrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: Bucky poses nude for Steve's figuring drawing assignment. Steve can't help telling him how gorgeous and perfect he is, and Bucky can't help the way those words make him melt.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 374





	oh, lover be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> NurseDarry commissioned me to write this as a Christmas gift for Meg (CyroBuckys), and I had a lot fun with it! Thank you so much NurseDarry for the commission and also for betaing this! Meg, your wish list items were a delight to play around with, and I hope you enjoy! <3

Steve thought it was a shame they had to keep the curtains closed. He would have liked natural sunlight for this, but of course, the shades were drawn for a good reason. Bucky was standing naked as the day he was born, posing in the middle of the living room while Steve sketched him. 

Steve was taking a drawing class at Auburndale Art School that summer, and he had an assignment to get done for that week. He could have used the anatomy reference book he'd borrowed from the instructor, but well, that would mean Bucky got to keep his clothes on, and Steve couldn't be having that. Besides, Bucky was a much preferred model; his build was strong and solid, not too muscled but not too lithe either. He was soft in some places and sharp-angled in others. Steve loved the challenge of it, loved mapping out all the lines and curves of Bucky's body, learning them with his pencil just as he'd already learned them with his mouth and fingertips. He loved drawing Bucky's face, handsome and expressive as it was. Loved the furrow of his brow when he was thoughtful, loved the crinkles around his eyes when he was happy.

Bucky was an excellent drawing subject — not that Steve was biased. 

Right now, Steve had Bucky posing like he was mid-stretch: arms extended over his head, back arched just slightly so his torso was on full display. It took every ounce of Steve's discipline as an artist not to let himself get too distracted by the sight of it. He couldn't touch Bucky, not yet anyway, but he could pour his reverence into his work, could imbue every mark on the page with adoration and care. 

"You're doing great, Buck. You're perfect."

Steve looked up from his sketching to watch Bucky's reaction to the praise and was not disappointed. Bucky's cheeks went pink, head ducking just a little, even though he was supposed to stay still. His dick was starting to rise, not half-hard yet, but certainly on the way there.

Steve looked back down at his sketchbook, hiding his smirk. He'd learned a while back that a few words of approval made Bucky melt like butter on a hot stove, and it was always a thrill to get that reaction out of him, especially because Steve meant every kind word he said.

"Now put your hands on your hips," Steve told him, and Bucky obeyed right away, changing his stance so that he looked like a hero on a movie poster, legs apart and chest wide open. That was another thing that gave Steve a little thrill, Bucky doing exactly as he said, following every command perfectly. "That's perfect, just like that."

Bucky's dick gave another interested twitch. Steve was feeling aroused himself. He liked having Bucky's obedience, and he liked telling Bucky just how good and perfect he was each time he complied. And he especially liked that Bucky liked it too. 

Steve sketched him for a little while in that pose, taking care to capture the way he looked so powerful and strong. And then Steve told him, "Move one of your hands up to your chest. Like this," and demonstrated, bringing his own hand up, deliberately placing his fingers so that they lay over his nipple. 

Bucky's eyes went a little wide, but of course he mimicked Steve exactly, fingers brushing over his nipple as he brought his hand to settle on his chest. 

"Perfect," Steve told him, looking him right in the eye. Bucky's dick was half-hard now, his cheeks even rosier than before. Steve made sure to shade his face accordingly as he continued to draw. 

"Can you move your pointer finger up just a little?" That was the finger Bucky had against his nipple. Bucky moved it and then Steve said, "Actually, bring it back down again. No, wait, back up again. Hmm, down again."

Steve could tell by the look in Bucky's eye — equal parts exasperated and elated — that he knew exactly what Steve was doing. Still, he did just as Steve said, moving his finger up and down, brushing his nipple with each motion. 

"Now move your other hand lower," Steve told him. And Bucky did so, moving his right hand down so that his fingers rested in the thatch of pubic hair between his legs, tantalizingly close to his dick. 

"Steve," Bucky said, speaking for the first time since Steve had begun drawing him. There was a desperate edge to his voice, a plea. The sound went right to Steve's dick and he had to school his expression into seriousness. 

"Keep still, Buck." Steve said. It wasn't a reprimand; he never chastised Bucky, not when he was sweet and pliant like this. But Steve wanted to tease him just a little longer. He flipped the page in his sketchbook; this next drawing wasn't going to be turned in with his school assignment. He sketched Bucky's hand between his legs, making sure he got the details right as he added coarse texture of the hair trailing down to his pelvis and sketched out the perfect shape of his hard dick. He took his time with it, occasionally looking up to tell Bucky how good he was and watch his reaction. It was always a delight, seeing the blush of his skin deepen, his eyes going more dazed and heady with each kind word Steve said to him.

Finally, Steve very deliberately closed his sketchbook, put his pencil down, leaned back against the sofa, and commanded, "Touch yourself."

Bucky wasted no time, taking hold of his dick and stroking himself, an ecstatic, relieved moan escaping his lips. He closed his eyes, lips parting. He was putting on a show, Steve knew. 

"I could watch you like this all day. Most beautiful guy I ever laid eyes on."

Bucky let out a pleased sound, moving his hand with more vigor. 

"Slow down, sweetheart," Steve said gently. "I want to watch you for a while."

Bucky's strokes turned languid, his body trembling, little sweet cries coming out of him with each jerk. He was taking his pleasure, reveling in it without shame, just like Steve wanted. Steve watched him like that for a while, his breath taken. Bucky was a sight to behold no matter what, but it was something else to watch Bucky like this - flushed and shivering with arousal, open and vulnerable and unabashed, just for Steve.

Steve reached down and undid his fly, pulling his own dick free from his underwear. He stroked himself lazily, without much intent. His focus wasn't on himself now; he wanted to make sure Bucky felt every ounce of his adoration. 

"Touch your nipple, I know you like that."

Bucky gave a breathy "Christ, Steve" that was half a moan and half a laugh, but he did as he was told and Steve showered him with more praise for it. They went on like that for a little while longer, Steve watching Bucky jerk himself, occasionally giving him orders —  _ slower, faster, give your balls some attention, Buck _ — and of course, showering him with much-deserved encouragement and approval. 

"Steve." Bucky was nearly  _ whimpering _ . "I'm close."

"Stop then."

Bucky's hands fell to his sides at once. 

"Do you want to come like this?" 

Bucky shook his head, and Steve smirked. He knew exactly what Bucky wanted.

"You want me inside you?"

Bucky gave a little nod, expression full of want. Steve felt his heart swell with affection; Bucky was so good, so sweet.

"Go get the slick from the bedroom."

When Bucky came back with the tiny bottle in his hands, Steve took it from him and set it aside on the sofa. "C'mere," he said, taking both of Bucky's hands and drawing him in so that Bucky had his knees on either side of him, straddling his hips, his ass right up against Steve's dick. Steve brought his hands to Bucky's face, tilting his head down to meet his lips in a kiss. He started out sweet, just holding Bucky close, tender and affectionate. And then Bucky parted his lips for Steve's tongue, and the kiss turned heated, a low simmer of promise for what was to come. 

Bucky shifted his hips, grinding back against Steve's dick, and Steve understood what he meant with that action, knew exactly what Bucky wanted. And he'd give it to him, just like he always did. 

"You did so good," Steve told him between kisses. He reached for the slick and spread the stuff over his hand. His fingers found the cleft of Bucky's ass, massaging the ring of muscle there, not yet inside him but easing the way. "Gonna give you what you want, sweetheart."

Bucky just hummed, lax and pleased. He was practically draped over Steve now, still kissing him so sweetly. When Steve slipped the first finger inside him, he let out a long, low breath, and Steve whispered to him, "So good for me, Buck."

He added another finger, opening Bucky more and more, praising and kissing him the whole time. Bucky gave as good as he got, grinding back on Steve's fingers, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders, drawing them close together. Bucky was bigger than him, huge and looming as he straddled his lap, and Steve loved it. There was nothing better than having Bucky everywhere, looking into his eyes, holding their bodies close together. 

Steve pulled his fingers out and grabbed Bucky by the hips, shifting him so he was lined up against his cock. Bucky looked at him, needy, and Steve nodded his permission. Bucky sank down, making soft, punched-out noises until Steve was buried to the hilt inside him. 

"You can move," Steve told him and gave him a gentle kiss. "You can do what you want. You earned it."

That lit Bucky up, delight spreading all over his face. He started moving in earnest, taking the pleasure he so deserved. Steve put his hands on Bucky's hips, helping him move to whatever pace he set. Being inside of Bucky was a goddamn dream, velvety warm and so, so tight. 

"You're perfect," Steve told him over and over. "So damn perfect."

The praise spurred Bucky on; he moved faster and faster on Steve's dick, throwing his head back, shameless in how much he was enjoying himself. Steve loved him so fucking much. When Bucky came, it was with a breathless "Fuck, Steve!" and then he was spilling all over Steve's chest and his own belly. Steve held him through it, drawing Bucky in and planting sloppy kisses along his shoulder blades, up his neck, making sure he knew how adored he was. With a few short thrusts, Steve was coming too, feeling like fireworks were going off inside him, sparking hot and magnificent, lighting up every inch of him. 

They just clung to each other afterwards, panting and grinning at each other like a couple of fools, until Steve softened and Bucky slipped off him. He took Steve by the hand, tugging him down so that they lay on the couch together, Steve sprawled on top of him, head resting on Bucky's chest.

"We should probably clean up," Steve said, though he made no move to get up.

Bucky just hummed. Steve felt the rumble of it against his cheek. They lay there in silence for a while. Steve knew that whenever Bucky got especially sensitive and pliant like this, he often needed time afterwards to settle. He needed Steve's touch and closeness, and Steve was more than happy to give it to him.

"You're something else Rogers, you know that?" Bucky's voice was raw, but his expression was pure lovesick.

"So I've been told."

Steve let himself settle against Bucky, feeling every inch where their naked skin touched. Bucky had his arms around Steve, enveloping completely. He liked giving orders and having control, but this… this was nice too. Really, he loved anything if Bucky was involved. 

"You gonna show me those drawing of yours?" Bucky asked.

Steve smirked. "Maybe if you're good." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amethystk219)  
> 


End file.
